


In the Dark of Knight (Main Series) (Also on Wattpad w/Illustrations!)

by orphan_account



Series: In the Dark of Knight [1]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Interesting ship I know, M/M, Meta Knight has a Spanish accent because yes, This is the Dark Matter Clone from Planet Robobot, Will probably be an explicit scene later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm adding this story to Wattpad that will soon have illustrations in each chapter! (Copy and paste the link).https://www.wattpad.com/story/194992456-in-the-dark-of-knight"I vow to keep this world safe,and risk my life for other's sake.With this blade and heart awake,I risk my life for other's sake."What happens when Kirby and his friends try and battle Void Termina and save Planet Popstar? They fail..., the planet goes quiet, and everyone soon becomes servants to Lord Hyness. All but one who hasn't given up hope. Even so, he knows he can't do it alone, and he only has one option.The most unlikely of partners have the fate of Popstar in their hands.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (The beginning is basically kind of a Meta Knightmare run of Kirby Planet Robobot.)

**Some time ago...**

_Careful, focus, keep your composure..._

Echos of words along with tired panting from battle went through the small fighter's head. His yellow eyes were locked on the malfunctioning mech suit in front of him. The driver, President Haltmann he was called, was back from being defeated by Kirby before and had just one more trick up his sleeve. Fortunately for the fighter, he had stayed behind to notice. They had been at it for some time and the knight could feel his batwings droop from exhaustion. Still, with his sword Galaxia in hand, he stayed put.

"I see you're finally growing tired." Muttered Haltmann. The fighter didn't say a word in response and just glared. Haltmann just chuckled. "Believe me, Meta Knight, you will fail one day, and when you do, my daughter's mech suit is always waiting for you." With a final cry, Haltmann's mech charged straight for the quiet knight. With one more breath, Meta Knight pointed his sword.

_Ahora!_ One final sword slash was enough to end it. Turning back, the knight watched as Haltmann frantically examined his mech only to find it was too late. He had lost again. Screaming in panic, the mech exploded. Only Meta Knight was left with his sword clutched tightly in his hand and his wings resting at his sides. He was about to let them change back into his cape until he heard something other than himself.

"L...O...A...D...I...N...G..." Meta Knight quickly turned around, finding the beeping voice was coming from some kind of supercomputer, bot thing.

_This must be Star Dream..._ Meta Knight spread his wings out and held up his sword in immediate defense. However, nothing was happening, yet.

"You must be... the new admin." Star Dream spoke it's monotone voice and moved it's one yellow eye to look at the knight before him. "Yes. You possess incredible power..." Meta Knight upon hearing this looked at Star Dream. His body wasn't as tense as before. There was some uneasy silence before the computer spoke again.

"...OK. As a new admin, you must supply your credentials... to the strongest warriors of this planet. Executing  **Sword Master**.EXE." As Star Dream concluded its speech, Meta Knight's body jumped back in response.

_Wait. What?_ Before him, a portal the shape of a heart came to light. The knight readied himself and even though he looked steady, Meta Knight's heart raced quick inside of him. Then, slowly, out came a peculiar looking vial with the essence of something purple moving inside. Meta Knight didn't dare move closer, but he did try and see what was there in the container.

Suddenly, the vial shook violently. The essence inside bounced around, almost angry it seemed, but it definitely wanted out. In a split second shards of glass flew everywhere leaving Meta Knight to block a couple of pieces that were coming towards him. Once clear, the knight began to witness the transformation in front of him.

The essence grew bigger and began to take form. Most of the being was black, as dark as shadows. The hair was made of the same inky black that made up his body. A purple chest plate along with matching shoulder amour appeared with a flowing grey cape that showed slight designs of red and yellow triangles. Finally, shinning through a mask around this creature's head was an orange eye. No mouth, no nose, just a single, eye that seemed to pierce right through Meta Knight. Then, with a furious cry, the challenger didn't hesitate to whip out his sword. This sword looked surprisingly basic with only a silver blade and tan hilt, but Meta Knight knew better than to underestimate.

"I present to you, a perfect, exact replica of a swordsman from a while back, Dark Matter." Star Dream spoke once more before growing silent to watch the fight. While Meta Knight was slightly off guard from the appearance of the challenger, Dark Matter attacked, shooting purple sword beams left and right.

Meta Knight was hit with the first few and was sent flying backward. However, he quickly landed on his feet in recovery and proceded to reflect back some of the beams with his sword. He watched Dark Matter's ghostly movements as he evaded every single one. The challenger held up his sword high as a ball of dark energy began to grow from the tip of the sword.

Meta Knight ran towards Dark Matter as he charged his attack. For the knight's plan to work, he needed to fool his challenger at the perfect moment. Then as Dark Matter flung the energy ball at him, Meta Knight's wings whiplashed into his cape. In a few seconds, the knight was gone only to reappear and strike at Dark Matter from behind.

The challenger grunted in pain and turned to face the knight. As he did, the energy orb from before split into four and came zooming back to Meta Knight. He only managed to knock one back before being hit by the others.

"Argh!" Meta Knight's whole body stung and was still sore from the fight before. He was hesitant to use his heal though, he hadn't reached his limit yet. Other than the occasional sounds of being inflicted by an attack, the two were silent, swift, concentrated. Whenever their swords clashed, it was hard to rival the power of the other. They were so evenly matched, Meta Knight respected the skill of the challenger. 

It wasn't until later when they both began to grow tired that real potential began to show. Dark Matter's eye that was visible under his mask had vanished and to Meta Knight's horror, he found where it had reappeared. Just below the chest plate and under the flowing cape, a huge, wide open, orange eyeball stared at the knight on the ground and gave an angry roar.

Orange projectiles floating around Dark Matter locked to Meta Knight and darted for him. One hit the knight's hand and burned like acid upon contact. With staggered breath, Meta Knight had to evade every which way to get away from the rest. However, Dark Matter was relentless and fired more constantly. He knew the knight could only avoid for so long.

It wasn't long before Meta Knight found himself surrounded. One after another, the knight was hit and the pain grew. Meta Knight was practically buried underneath the projectiles and the burn was unbearable. He needed to heal now, otherwise, this was it for him.

On the other side of the room, Dark Matter watched silently while his eye from below returned to its original place, only red this time. It was a shame the knight had to die so soon, he was just starting to have fun. Fortunately for the knight, Dark Matter didn't notice the slight glow of light coming from the pile of orange orbs. 

"Mach Tornado!" Meta Knight's accent rang out the whole room and the orange projectiles vanished in a sudden whirlwind. Dark Matter's eye widened at the sight of the knight before him. Any scars from before were gone and his mask looked unscathed. Meta Knight glared back at Dark Matter with deep red eyes and Galaxia shinned bright in his hand with sparks of lightning coming off of it.

Dark Matter's sword shinned a spectrum of colors as he held it before his face. Bracing himself, he rushed toward the knight before him and swung the sword, hoping this was just a bluff, hoping he could finally end the fight here. In doing so, however, Dark Matter forgot about his form a moment too late and left just enough of his body exposed for Metra Knight to jab him in the side. Lightning flashed as Dark Matter cried out in defeat.

Meta Knight landed on the ground and faced the defeated challenger who was now thrashing about as his body began to turn back into its purple essence. Looking back at Meta Knight one final time, Dark Matter vanished back into the form he was in before. The essence was still as it went back into a new vial to be sealed away in.

Meta Knight's heavy breathing echoed in the room as the vial vanished. What a strange warrior he fought just now. He certainly hadn't seen anything like that before, but what else was new really. As many questions as he did have, he knew he didn't have time to dwell on it, He wouldn't be seeing Dark Matter anytime soon anyway and besides, Star Dream was just warming him up.

"...Impressive." Star Dream began catching Meta Knight's attention. "That may have been a bit too easy for you, admin." Just as the knight suspected, he was far from done with this whole thing. Despite it all, Meta Knight held up his sword in preparation. 

There's never any rest for a Star Warrior.

 


	2. Not Very Convincing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed and all hope seems lost. The lone swordsman knows if he is to try and save Popstar, he can't be alone much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this whole chapter from not saving by accident.
> 
> #Worthit

**A couple of years later...**

"Come on! Just a bit more!"

"We're so close!"

"Poyyyyyo!!!"

That was the sound of an army of people screaming, giving it their absolute best against probably their biggest threat yet. The giant, glowing mass before them is what Void Termina had become. He and Kirby had been matching each other energy level for a while. Void Termina was so strong, Kirby had to call upon everyone else he knew to even stay even this long. 

Among the group of fighters, Meta Knight was in the very back trying to give the most he could. His second pair of wings along with his blood red eyes where visible, Galaxia was shining ever so brightly, even bolts of lightning could be seen radiating off of him. At the corner of his eye, the knight noticed a quick movement in the energy beams. The one that belonged to Kirby was slowly growing further and further.

Until it suddenly faltered.

"NO!" Meta Knight cried as Void Termina energy beam blasted through everyone. Everything was loud and blinding, too much to comprehend with all of the overwhelming pain. Staying conscious was out of the question. If Meta Knight even remembered anything, it was in snippets. Pieces of the broken Star Allies Sparkler, his friends yelling at him to get away. Falling, through space, through the stars.

That was some time ago, maybe a month or two, he'd lost track. Now Meta Knight was sitting in silence on a rock that out outlooked onto the setting sun that was disappearing behind a vast ocean. Aside from the ocean waves, it was pretty quiet. There weren't even any birds chirping their songs to him, the knight was completely alone. After a while, Meta Knight slowly got to his feet and pulled out a rose from his cape.

"Hola, mi amigos." the knight spoke out to the sea while clutching the rose tightly. "I know... it's been a while since I've talked to any of you. I was away for longer than I would've liked." Meta Knight paused, as he gazed out onto the ocean. In a rare moment like this, the knight allowed his thoughts and emotions that he had shoved deep within himself to truly show. Underneath his mask, Meta Knight's bold yellow eyes faded to a dull grey.

"I have yet to find anyone here on Popstar. Everywhere from desert, to artic, to cave... it's all empty." Meta Knight muttered. "I have yet to give up hope though. I know there has to be someone other than me. I'm not capable of saving this world on my own. I'm sure you all know that based on my past decisions." With this, Meta Knight slowly removed his mask, his eyes only growing greyer.

"Lo siento mis amigos. No quise hacer que todos ustedes murieran por mi error." The knight chuckled sadly. "I can never apologize enough it seems. Just, rest tonight. Estaré aquí." Meta Knight concluded his conversation and held the rose high into the wind. The petals flew and were carried gently away behind the sea with the sunset. As for the stem, Meta Knight let go of that too and watched it fall to the ground below.

Sighing, the knight put his mask back on as his eyes brightened up to the yellow they were before. He wrapped himself in his cape and sunk into the shadows of other rocks above him. The day faded into night as Meta Knight allowed himself to grow dreary and eventually sleep.

The dream that Meta Knight had that night was a strange one, more like a memory. He was fighting, clashing swords with another with equal strength. Then he saw that eye, that one single eye staring back at him.

The knight jolted awake in the middle of the dark. Of course! The one place he had yet to go to, the place where Haltman's ship had landed. It was still night but, if he went right now, he could be there by the break of day. With a wave of his cape, Meta Knight's wings were formed out of it.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys so soon, but this is my only hope to saving this place." Meta Knight spoke to the ocean one final time before he was on his way. Bounding off the rocks, Meta Knight took flight. Just to make sure, the knight looked down below at the land the whole way to his destination. Not really to his surprise, there was no one in sight the whole way.

Right after Meta Knight landed he immediately began to search through small piles of rubble from the ship. One after another he dug through yet was careful not to break anything that might be important. After a while, Meta Knight froze and let himself slump in disappointment after not finding anything.

Why was he so desperate for company? He's been alone before, why was this different? Was it because lives were at stake? Was the burden too much to carry? With a sigh, Meta Knight got to his feet and prepared to take off. He then stopped once a shimmer caught the corner of his eye. Whipping around he spotted it, the jackpot. A vial that was keeping a purple essence trapped inside.

Meta Knight rushed towards the container and picked it up ever so lightly. The essence inside laid unmoving as the knight turned the vial in his hand. It was in the same condition it was after Meta Knight had defeated Dark Matter. Had he killed the creature? He risked opening the vial to find out.

The knight was also risking things if Dark Matter was alive. Once free, the other warrior wouldn't hesitate to try and kill Meta Knight out of revenge. Even if he convinced Dark Matter for aid on his adventure, he wouldn't be anywhere near easy to work with. Again, this was his last choice.

"Just... open it." Meta Knight mumbled to himself and proceeded to try and remove the top. Once it refused to budge, Meta Knight examined the container further. Of course, it was bolted shut. After several more failed attempts, the knight forgot all about precision and snapped the glass of the vial in half. The essence flew out and gave a force strong enough to send Meta Knight flying backward.

The knight scrambled to his feet and glanced up as the essence formed into Dark Matter. The other warrior floated above the ground in a still, unconscious state.  Even his hair waved ever so slowly. Meta Knight quietly approached Dark Matter until he was only a foot away from him.

"Dark Matter... wake up." the knight whispered calmly. Indeed, Dark Matter did wake up. His eye stared intensely at Meta Knight as Dark Matter's sword appeared and swung quickly for the knight's face. Meta Knight clashed with Galaxia against Dark Matter's sword and kept it there inches away from his eye.

"Calm down." said Meta Knight to Dark Matter, his hand shaking to keep him away.

"Don't tell me what to do." responded the other swordsman. This was the first time Dark Matter had ever spoken and Meta Knight recognized that Dark Matter had a deep voice like his, though that was really it aside from the ghostly echo heard in it.

Dark Matter pulled away from the struggle between them and swung upward from beneath Meta Knight to get him airborne. The knight spun about before uprighting himself with his wings. Dark Matter dashed up to join Meta Knight and the two began battling with each other in the air. 

Spreading his wings out further, Meta Knight managed to get catch some wind and knock Dark Matter back to the ground with his foot. The knight then flew down after him and pinned the other warrior to the ground before he could even think about getting up. Dark Matter glared up at Meta Knight's gaze and he swore he saw a glint of pink in the glowing yellow for a second.

"You're very predictable." Meta Knight commented and made a noise of what could've been a small chuckle. As he looked back at Dark Matter, he just realized how close together they were and slowly got up.

"Anyway, I'm not here to fight you. I already took care of that part." The knight explained while Dark Matter got up.

"Where are you going with this?" Asked the other swordsman still angry from before.

"This planet is in danger of becoming completely enslaved at this very moment. And it will be if I don't get help from you to stop it." Meta Knight continued. Dark Matter gave the knight a look of slight surprise.

"And you chose me of all people?" He questioned.

"Everyone, and I mean literally everyone else is gone."

"So you really think the two of us can change that?" 

"It's worth a shot." Dark Matter shook his head and almost laughed.

"I'm good. I'm out of that capsule now that's all I care about. Go save your precious friends on your own." He spoke. Meta Knight was getting annoyed at this point. He knew Dark Matter would stubborn, but not this stubborn.

"Of course. You wouldn't get it. You never had any to begin with." the knight spat and immediately regretted it. He could tell by the way Dark Matter flinched that that was a terrible choice of words. The swordsman stormed over to Meta Knight and held the blade of his sword right against his mask.

"Now you listen here, I know I'm a clone, but I have all the feelings and memories of the original me. You think he didn't try to make friends only to get rejected time and time again. Now YOU don't understand that." Dark Matter's voice grew darker by the second only making the tension between the two of them worse.

"What's the point when all that happens is that you get backstabbed by those who you thought cared?"

"It's called hope." Meta Knight voiced overlapped Dark Mater's words as he pushed the sword away from his face. "It's better than just helplessly watching it happen. Maybe try it sometime." The knight turned away from Dark Matter with no hesitation and began to walk off the other direction.

"Oh? And where are you going?" Dark Matter scoffed as Meta Knight grew further and further away. The knight turned just slightly to glare at Dark Matter.

"I just realized that this was never gonna work out." Meta Knight muttered continued on until it seemed as if he vanished. Dark Matter could feel his blood boil.

"You'll just die!" He shouted out to the Meta Knight and growled in annoyance. Now he knew why he hated the knight so much. He was just like the others. Hopeful they could make a change even if it really was impossible, disgusting. Dark Matter still angry walked the opposite way of Meta Knight's path.

Unknowingly to either of them, they would cross paths once again that very same day.


	3. A Swordsman's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a not so pretty encounter with Dark Matter, Meta Knight proceeds to start his mission solo. Upon stumbling across King Dedede's abandoned castle, the knight soon gets into deep trouble.

The sun in the sky shined brightly in the blue sky of Dream Land. It was nearly noon and things were still as quiet as can be. In a grass clearing on a hill was a single tree where sitting underneath was none other than Meta Knight. The knight was staring at the grass field in silence. This is where he and all the Star Allies had first met up.

Meta Knight could remember how very skeptical he felt about bringing in so many enemies from the past in one place like this. Susie truly scared him, Magolor annoyed him, he dispised Marx, and Dark Meta Knight decides to swoop in uninvited to top it all off. It aggravated him, but that one night at the party made it feel like everything was forgiven. Of course, not saying he didn't have his own apologies to give.

And every day, the knight had grown to respect every single one of them for trying their hardest to change their ways. They had worked together surprisingly well, enough to get them as far as Void Termina.

Meta Knight examined the ground as if he was reliving the memories of the welcome party. The dancing, pranks, laughter. The knight was just now realizing how much fun he had that whole time. From beneath his mask, Meta Knight smiled remembering the part where every single one of them fired off a firework into the knight. The sky popped with color as the sound of the explosion filled his head.

And that's when Meta Knight snapped out of the flashback. That sound didn't just come from his memories. Jumping to his feet, Meta Knight stared upwards into the sky as another explosion went off. Jolting back in surprise, he watched the blue sky fade to purple and the vibrant colors of Dream Land fade and dim. Purple beacons of light flew down to the ground with a loud crash of sound. 

Meta Knight looked in a panic at how rapidly the world around him was changing. Was he too late already? Looking behind him in the distance, he saw one of the beacons were going right through King Dedede's Castle. This alarmed Meta Knight at how the beacon was placed and realized it couldn't be there just by coincidence. Something was in that castle.

Without another word, the knight ran off and set flight for the abandoned castle. As he flew through the air, he felt the atmosphere grow colder and clouds in the sky grow thicker. He had to fly lower just to see where he was going. Meta Knight shivered at the breeze and shot his head up at a quick, bright light he saw ahead of him.

Suddenly, lightning struck right in front of the knight. It startled him so much, he didn't prepare the ones coming afterward. Meta Knight flew in all sorts of directions trying to avoid the lightning, yet it was too risky. He had to land now or he'd certainly wouldn't live. He began to dive down to the ground until the knight landed precisely onto his feet. Luckily, he wasn't too far from the castle so Meta Knight could run the rest of the way.

The knight ran all the way, further up the hill, until he finally arrived and the top of Mt. Dedede. Meta Knight upon reaching the top took a moment to catch his breath. He'll admit, maybe sprinting wasn't the best idea, but he was in a hurry to get here. Tilting his head up to look at the beacon of light, Meta Knight could feel large amounts of energy radiating off of it. With a deep breath, the knight entered the castle cautiously.

The door opened with a slow creak to a dark, dusty hall. Examining everything first, Meta Knight decided to enter. As the door closed, the knight walked through slowly. Small sounds of glass cracking came from beneath Meta Knight's boots. Tables and chairs were all toppled over and curtains were ripped to pieces The smell wasn't anywhere near pleasant and little bugs scattered across the floor.

Around a corner, Meta Knight could feel a pull of energy grow stronger. It was so sudden, the knight grabbed his head from the slight headache. Blinking a couple of times, Meta Knight peeked around the corner to find something that made his eyes grow wide.

Tons of Waddle Dees stood in front of the beacon bowing repeatedly to the light. One wearing a blue bandanna stood on top of a chair waving his spear about and was loudly speaking out to the crowd. His eyes weren't their usual hazel brown, but instead had highlights of purple.

"This is only the beginning my friends! This way, we will surely make a better world for Popstar!" Announced Bandana Dee. "Surely we won't fail to any nonbelievers." Upon saying this, Bandanna Dee's eyes locked directly with Meta Knight's. The knight backed up slightly and turned around quickly finding he was being surrounded. It didn't completely surprise the knight that someone was expecting him, but the fact that Bandanna Dee was the one to do it was.

"Followers, sacrifice this heathen." Bandanna Dee said darkly. The many Waddle Dees proceeded to try and tackle Meta Knight. The knight took out his blade at once and hit at least five with the impact. The five vanished in a cloud of dust once they hit the ground. The rest continued to attack with kick and punches. Meta Knight was pretty much slashing in every direction to keep from being buried.

The Waddle Dees weren't anywhere near strong opponents, but they certainly came in their hundreds and refused to give up for anything. It took several spin attacks from Meta Knight to really get them off of him. The knight sighed once he was no longer being attacked and turned to face Bandanna Dee.

"What did Void Termina do to you?" He questioned. Bandanna Dee just giggled.

"He only awoke me to the truth and if you're surprised by the sight of me, you should really see King Dedede." He stated as the ground trembled. Out from the beacon, a penguin-like creature twice the size of jumped out and slammed his hammer against the ground. Even though Meta Knight knew who it was, he never knew King Dedede had a mask.

The knight's opponent charged at Meta Knight and swung for him. While the swordsman evaded the attack, he felt a piercing pain in his back. Glancing back he could see the handle of a spear out of the corner of his vision and quickly took it out. Bandanna Dee jumped down from the chair and proceed to clash weapons with Meta Knight.

"Mach Tornado!" Meta Knight spun about to get Bandanna Dee away from him and sent the fighter straight into the wall. King Dedede then whacked Meta Knight in the side of the head with his hammer. The knight grunted and stood up in a daze. Ignoring the fact his head was pounding, Meta Knight decided to attack from above using his drill move.

Because of the impact on his head, Meta Knight's aim was slightly off. King Dedede moved out of the way the last moment and knocked Meta Knight to the floor. The knight groaned and could get back up this time. He flinched feeling a foot stomp down on his back. 

"Isn't it amazing how strong we've gotten?" Bandanna Dee whispered to Meta Knight. Stepping down harder, Bandanna Dee pulled out his spear and began to drive the head into Meta Knight. The knight gasped from the pain and tried to get away, but moving would only worsen things.

"I'm sure we could make something out of you after you die." Bandanna Dee snickered. Meta Knight glanced around for any hope of a possible escape yet found nothing until he spotted movement in the dark shadows of the room. Not even in the blink of an eye, a figure darted out send Bandanna Dee flinging off of Meta Knight. The knight got to his feet and once his vision adjusted, he was shocked by who saved his life. Turning around, the person revealed his single, glowing, orange eye.

 _Dark Matter._ Meta Knight was confused, why was he back?

Dark Matter dashed over and began to swing at King Dedede in a flurry of attacks, pressuring him. Meta Knight once recovered enough jumped in to help. Teleporting, the knight held Galaxia high and slashed right through King Dedede's back. The king yelled out and fell to the ground with a thud. Both fighters laid unmoving on the ground.

In a couple of seconds, two Jambahearts floated from the bodies and vanished along with the bodies on the floor. The beacon flashed brightly and slowly depleted as well. Panting, the knight spotted Dark Matter about to exit the castle.

"You're leaving?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, I am." Dark Matter responded, not even looking back to face the other swordsman. Meta Knight just sighed.

"You're trying to make it seem like you're better off on your own, but even I can tell that's a lie." The knight spoke with crossed arms. "If so, you would've been perfectly fine with watching me die."

"That's not why I saved you." Dark Matter this time turned to face Meta Knight and glared.

"Then what is?" asked Meta Knight.

"I still have standards I live by, standards I was made to live by anyway. A knightly code." Said Dark Matter. "Besides your journey just began, shame to die that early." Meta Knight went quite for a short moment before facing the swordsman again.

"This is my final offer." He said. "If you align with me, we can save the people of Popstar and be done with this whole thing. We won't have to see each other ever again afterward." Meta Knight could see the look in Dark Matter's eye as he thought it through. Then with a sigh, Dark Matter walked over to the knight.

"Fine. I will assist you." Meta Knight gave a sigh of relief. Finally, he had gotten the swordsman to join him.

"First though before we do anything more, you need to swear to me you live by your word." Meta Knight explained and held up his sword. Dark Matter gave him a look before rolling his eye.

"Whatever you say, "Sir Meta Knight"." Said the swordsman and lifted sword so that only the tips were touching together. Seeing Meta Knight close his eyes he decided to do the same just to humor himself.

"Now repeat after me," said Meta Knight. "I vow to keep this world safe."

"I vow to keep this world safe."

"And risk my life for other's sake."

"And risk my life for other's sake."

"With this blade and heart awake."

"With this blade and heart awake."

"I risk my life for other's sake."

"I risk my life... for other's sake." The swords of the two warriors glowed a faint light and faded the moment they opened their eyes. 

"Wow. Nothing happened." Dark Matter scoffed.

"Nothing was supposed to happen. It's just something I came up with." Meta Knight explained and started walking down the hall.

"Annnnnnnd that explains a lot." muttered the swordsman but still did it loud enough for Meta Knight to hear. The knight could already fell slight anger rising, but if this is what had to be done to rescue everyone,

then so be it.


	4. Trustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dedede has been defeated and the two swordsmen are finally a team. Now can they stay a team long enough to tackle their next challenge?

Meta Knight while walking away from the abandoned castle glanced back a final time to make sure nothing else was going to happen. Even though the two swordsmen where well on their way, Meta Knight couldn't help but be lost in his own thoughts and confusion. Neither of them wanted to talk to each other so the travel so far was very silent. 

Of course, Meta Knight didn't mind since it gave him plenty of time to himself. Now he could question why Bandana Waddle Dee and King Dedede returned the way they did. The knight wondered if everyone would return that way, somehow changed. If that were the case, both he and Dark Matter would have to be hidden for their whole journey. What had Void Termina done to them? 

The whole time the Meta Knight questioned the situation, his eyes shined a forest green and only growing deeper the more he thought to himself. He didn't notice that Dark Matter was staring at the knight with a confused look.

"Um, do your eyes always do that?" He questioned. Meta Knight snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes quickly returning to yellow.

"Sorry, sometimes I will just-" Meta Knight cut himself off with a surprised yelp and quickly pulled his sword out to a black, circular mass with orange orbs floating around it and a huge eye staring back at him. "¿¡Quien diablos eres tú?!" Meta Knight insisted in his other language, freaking the person there out.

"What the?!" Once Meta Knight heard Dark Matter's voice come from the floating eyeball, he lowered his sword and relaxed.

"Dark Matter... what are you doing?" the knight questioned, aggravated that the swordsman had startled him like that. 

"What wrong with this? I just wanted to float around like this for a while." Dark Matter spoke with a glare. 

"Uh, right. Whatever, you do you I guess." Meta Knight sighed and continued walking with Dark Matter right beside him. There was a silence between the two as the nerves from before died back down. Clearing his throat. Meta Knight soon spoke again.

"Here's the plan, we are not safe down here so we must get airborne as soon as possible. The reason being that it seems everyone who was gone before is returning. but not the same way." the knight said. "Even so, we can't just fly either, the constant lightning is keeping everyone in."

"So then what?" Dark Matter asked.

"We must find my ship, it's the only thing that can possibly withstand weather like that. Even then, it can't be in air forever before it gets stricken down." there was an uneasiness in Meta Knight's voice as he said this. Dark Matter noticed it, yet decided on to mention it.

"But," the knight continued, "The ship is too big, we'll be seen." 

"Not unless it's cloaked." Dark Matter spoke up, catching Meta Knight's attention. The swordsman began to explain. "I've lived in the Haltmann Works Company all my life and I know there are plenty of gadgets, including a cloaking device. If what you say is true, Susie should be back with everything else."

Meta Knight shook at the idea of having to encounter Susie like that again. He was not about to be stuffed back into another mech suit. Nonetheless, that's what they need to do if they are to be successful in this adventure. With a sigh, the knight nodded in agreement.

"That is a good idea and, it's not too far from here either. And actually, now that I think of it..." Meta Knight and looked over to his right seeing that another purple beacon of light was only a short distance away, the same place Susie would be.

"I bet if we take down Susie, another one of those beacons will disappear." the knight spoke. Dark Matter silently agreed.

"And the plan is?" asked the swordsman.

"We'll talk on the way there." Meta Knight responded and with a quick wave of his cape, he was already hovering above the ground and headed towards the glowing beacon. Dark Matter changed back to his swordsman form and wasn't too far behind.

Once the two finally arrived, they had already discussed the perfect plan. From what Dark Matter had told Meta Knight, he and Susie were very close friends. After they both had snuck inside, the swordsman was to act friendly to Susie and somehow talk her into lending one of the cloaking devices. Afterward, Meta Knight would finish Susie off all without being seen and the two could leave.

Both of them had already gotten inside and examined everything before them. The lab still looked broken down and abandoned. The warriors were doubtful if anything was still working here at all. Still, they stuck to their risky plan.

"Sneak through the vents." Dark Matter told Meta Knight. "Once you take two rights and a left, wait and  _do not_ move. When you see my hair move like this," the swordsman proceed to demonstrate, his hair waving to the left twice. "it means to come down."

"And if something feels off?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'll only do it once." replied Dark Matter. Meta Knight acknowledged this and followed Dark Matter to a vent door. They managed to get it open by using a screwdriver they found on the ground. Once open, Meta Knight careful crawled inside.

"Hey." Dark Matter stopped Meta Knight in his tracks as he looked back to face the swordsman.

"Don't make me have to save your sorry ass again." He finished and although the tone sounded bitter enough to spark some tension, Meta Knight could sense the slight amusement in his voice.

"Well, maybe this time I'll repay my debt for you saving me." the knight responded and began to crawl away. He heard Dark Matter seal the vent door back up and proceeded to move as quietly as possible. Now the knight was left with his focused mind as he turned right, then right again, then left. 

Once the left turn was taken, Meta Knight spotted a light in the narrow vent. It was an opening, that was just big enough to see through. The knight proceeded to sit in waiting right in front it and keep his eyes glued to the space below him. While waiting, the knight couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to questions about Dark Matter. He had such a confusing character, yet he didn't mind it. That's how people must've felt about him all these years.

Meta Knight shook his head and felt a smirk come across his face. The guy was so stubborn and ridiculous, he was glad he wouldn't have to deal with him for forever.

Suddenly, distant voices could be heard coming down the hall from beneath Meat Knight. Snapping back into focus, the knight watched quietly as Susie, and pink haired girl with bright blue eyes moved beside Dark Matter. The two of them stopped right in the middle of Meta Knight's view with Susie's back to Meta Knight. Dark Matter had made eye contact with the knight for just a split second to make sure he was there.

"So you're looking for a cloaking device correct?" Susie asked the swordsman.

"Yes, I am. I was hoping you actually had one of the bigger ones." he responded in a very convincing way. Meta Knight was actually somewhat impressed at how good Dark Matter was at keeping his cover hidden.

"You know very well I have plenty." Susie spoke with a giggle and began rummaging through several boxes. After a few moments of silence, Susie began to speak to Dark Matter once more.

"Dark Matter, you should really be careful of who you hang out with, who you trust." Susie said. Meta Knight felt his blood run cold and he could tell Dark Matter felt the same. She couldn't have known, could see?

"I beg your pardon?" Dark Matter questioned.

"You still have your old memories, right?" Susie began to stand up straight while saying this. "Memories of your life in Dream Land many years ago."

"Where are you going with this?" Dark Matter asked a voice that was slightly lower than before.

"Remember how you admired the swordsmen of Dream Land. How they fought, the weapons they used. The vow that they would put the lives of everyone else before thiers." Susie turned her head and looked and Dark Matter with now deep purple eyes. Dark Matter wasn't going to stand any more of this and slowly waved his hair once.

However, it didn't take a genius to figure out something wasn't right and Meta Knight was already anticipating when to drop in. However, when he got his cue, something wasn't right. He was being yanked, pulled back by his cape and suddenly, he could feel a blade press against his side.

"That is why you love the form you're in right now. You trained so hard just to impress. You were different than the others, you just wanted to be like everyone else in Dream Land. And for what? Rejection? Betrayal?" Susie giggled darkly. Dark Matter glared at Susie and waved his hair again more urgently.

Still, Meta Knight was struggling to get away from whoever was trying to kill him. As he heard Susie speak, he slowly began to realize something.

He and Dark Matter had met before... hadn't they?

O O O

"Where is it?! Where is that thing?!"

"I think he ran over there!"

"I'll take care of it!" Meta Knight called out while running off to his right. It was dark out in Big Forest, with loud wind and grey clouds calling for heavy rain. The newly trained warrior ran around the winding trees with his sight on a black figure moving quickly about the ground.

Meta Knight let out a furious yell and tackled the runaway. The two went rolling down to the ground and once they had stopped, Meta Knight held his sword against the neck of the other. Dark Matter stared up at Meta Knight with one, wide, orange eye. The young warrior could feel Dark Matter trembling underneath.

"P-please! I was just-" Meta Knight didn't hesitate to cut the dark figure off.

"What? Planning to kill someone?" He pressed the sword closer against Dark Matter.

"No! Please! I swear, I just wanted to be like the rest of you!" the figure cried. Meta Knight's went a deep red as he said this.

"Someone like you could never become a swordsman like us." the young warrior growled. "We've seen things like you everywhere and I won't let you hurt anyone. Not in my presence." Lightning cracked overhead as the rain began to pour down over both of them. Dark Matter closed his eye tightly, bracing himself.

"Just... make it quick." He muttered. The was a flash of lightning once more and from behind the young warrior, a loud creaking could be heard from behind them. Grabbing a hold of Dark Matter, Meta Knight jumped to the side, avoiding a falling tree. As a shook the ground upon the tree landing, Dark Matter stared at the warrior in startled confusion. He thought for sure he'd be dead. Meta Knight looked back with his normal yellow eyes and let go of the figure.

"Don't you ever come back." He said quietly and ran off into the dark without a trace. Dark Matter was left there, a scared mess in the rain, shaking and crying.

O O O

"I can't believe that you thought it would be different this time." Susie said and with a snap of her fingers, a circular body ran out with a scared mask and torn wings. He chuckled darkly and stood right next Susie with purple eyes. Once Meta Knight saw who it was, he looked back at the sword that was threatening to stab him. Dark Meta Knight wasn't only down there with Dark Matter but was also up in the vent with Meta Knight.

Dark Matter had on a look of confusion, then pure anger. His eye going blood red at the sight of Dark Meta Knight, yet that's not who he thought it was.

"He's really good playing the role of a heathen, isn't he? Such a shame Meta Knight had to betray you here." Susie commented and stepped aside. Dark Matter withdrew his sword in a flash, it shinning in many colors. 

"I should've known!" the swordman's voice was deep and dark as the approached Dark Meta Knight at a quick speed. The two began clashing swords while Susie slowly pulled out the blaster, aiming it with care for Dark Matter's head. He wouldn't notice her standing there due to his blinding rage.

Meta Knight struggled, yet managed to pull away from the other Dark Meta Knight that was in the vent with him. 

"Dark Matter! Listen and focus! I'm still here!" He shouted while pushing Dark Meta Knight away from him. And, just like that, Dark Matter seemed to snap back to himself. Now he was confused more than anything.

"Meta Knight?!" He gasped and was kicked to the ground by Dark Meta Knight. The dark knight slashed his sword across Dark Matter's face who flinched in response.

"Don't be nieve! He can't be trusted!" Susie shouted, not sounding like herself at all. Then without warning, she was knocked to the ground.

"You talk too much." Meta Knight grumbled, a glint a red in his eyes. He hit Susie away from the battle scene and knocked Dark Meta Knight off of Dark Matter.

"What do you not understand about a signal huh?" the swordsman scolded.

"Sorry. Had my hands full." Meta Knight responded. The two glanced at each other for a moment before launching back into the fight. It wasn't long before they took down both Dark Meta Knights, but instead of shattering, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. However, neither of the swordsmen had time to question it once they heard the clanking sounds of a mech suit.

Quickly turning to face behind them, the two warriors spotted Susie approach them angrily, blades on her mech spinning so quickly they could slice through anything. Meta Knight ran toward Susie without question, Galaxia shining bright in his hand. Dark Matter followed and as fast as they could, both of them stuck the mech with their swords. Susie gasped as mech exploded behind them.

Panting, Dark Matter watched Susie's body disappear and the beacon goes with it. He sighed and stood up straight as Meta Knight returned with a glowing sphere in his hands.

"Is this it?" He questioned. Dark Matter glanced at the cloaking device and nodded.

"Yeah. It is." Once he spoke, neither of them spoke again. Meta Knight wasn't talking because he had realized how much of jerk he had been to Dark Matter then. He was being young and stupid and... afraid. He had only threatened to kill him because he didn't understand. The knight assumed Dark Matter wasn't talking for the same reason but didn't ask to see if it was true. They both just walked out with their unspoken words racing in their heads.

After an hour or two of traveling, the sun was setting and Meta Knight knew they still had quite a bit to go before they would arrive at Orange Ocean. Since they nearby his signature spot on his hill, he thought that both of them could rest by the tree.

"Dark Matter." Meta Knight spoke up. The swordsman stopped in his tracks and didn't even turn to face the knight.

"What?" He asked. Meta Knight sighed. How were they possibly going to make any progress if things like this kept happening?

"We should rest for the night." He continued. Dark Matter silently agreed and turned to face the knight at last. Meta Knight noticed he didn't seem to have an angry gaze, but he certainly wasn't happy either. Despite it all, both of them arrived at the hill and sat on separate sides of the tree. Even though it was night and the stars were bright, no one went to sleep right away.

Both warriors watched the stars in silence as if they were in waiting, waiting for the other person on the other side of the tree to say something, speak those unspoken words. And that's Meta Knight heard Dark Matter utter something.

"Meta Knight?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?" the knight responded.

"Why didn't you... kill me that night."

"...I realized you meant no harm at the last second." Meta Knight couldn't see Dark Matter reaction, but he did hear him shuffle slightly and sigh.

"Right." There was a gap of silence for a while before Dark Matter spoke again. "Night." He said.

"Goodnight." Meta Knight responded and continued to look at the stars. It would still be nearly another thirty minutes before both swordsmen allowed themselves to fall asleep.


End file.
